


Art: Homecoming

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-31
Updated: 2009-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Homecoming by sgamadison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/65240) by [sgamadison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgamadison/pseuds/sgamadison). 



> Disclaimer: This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.
> 
> Please do not hotlink or archive these images or use them to make icons, etc, thank you.
> 
> [](http://sgamadison.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sgamadison**](http://sgamadison.livejournal.com/) has written a beautiful 'visiting Earth' story called [_Homecoming_](http://sgamadison.livejournal.com/38554.html) & I just had to make a title graphic for it. :-)

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a lovely story - Rodney going with John when he visits his brother - I can absolutely recommend it. (Please do remember to leave feedback for the author too. ♥)


End file.
